Program debugging, or debugging, is a methodical process of finding and reducing the number of bugs, or defects, in a computer program or a piece of electronic hardware to make the computer program behave as expected. Debugging in general is a lengthy, tiresome task, and programmers often use a software tool such as a debugger operating on a debuggee process to monitor execution of the computer program and to perform program debugging. During investigation of the program, the programmer may stop the execution of the debuggee process, collect data values, or otherwise affect the execution of the debuggee process based on the values of the variables. Debugging is often performed prior to deployment of a program as part of quality assurance, but end users also can discover bugs during use of the program. If a program crashes during use of the program by an end user, an operating system can collect information regarding the crash and provide the information over a network connection to the developer as a crash dump.